Nightly
by Naraku-sensei
Summary: Zoro isn't one to talk about his feelings. Does Sanji expect him to? ZoroxSanji, yaoi.


A/N: 886 ugly words and I thought it was going to be so fing gorgeous. I fail. HARD. It is so OOC and plotless and horrible and I'm going to just go cry now and not get any reviews.

* * *

Eyes snapping open his breath comes out unevenly, he wakes up from his nightmare with her name on his lips once again, feeling a surge of guilt in his stomach for what he's done. 

He saunters to the galley and staggers slightly at the ship's sudden movement. Ignoring the cook sitting there and smoking goes for the booze stack that the aforementioned chef usually guards so devotedly. Perhaps he is a bit surprised by the lack of violent behaviour on the blond's behalf, but he doesn't bother to show it.

He picks a bottle of a cheap brand and begins to leave the kitchen, all the time surveyed by a cook's lazy-eyed gaze. Outside he is greeted by the cold night air, nevertheless thankful for the breeze. He walks to Nami's precious tangerine grove and sits down next to it. He opens the bottle and takes a long sip, savoring the burn in his throat. Gazing to the horizon, her smiling face once again covering the starry sky so perfectly that he doesn't even notice cook coming to stand near him.

"Fuck off", he snarls a vicious rasp filled with more malice than necessary. The cook doesn't even flinch, just stands there with a cigarette in his mouth, staring down at the swordsman.

The sitting man takes another long swig from the bottle he's holding, not looking at the chef. Cursing the man mentally and finally glares at him venomously, shooting daggers with his eyes, shunning the cook away. Upon realizing he's not going away, stands up muttering curses only to be slammed to the wall with the weight of one pale-skinned cook.

Zoro lets out an enraged cry, just to have Sanji block his mouth with his own lips. He shoves the blonde man roughly away but he just pins Zoro the the wall again, and Zoro doesn't understand where the hell he gets the sudden strenght to keep him there, thrashing against the cook's body and lips and blocking out the sensation.

Finally managing to push Sanji off, face twisted with anger he grabs him by the collar, shouting in his face.

"What the hell,ero-cook?! Don't you have anyone else to molest?"

"You coulda fucking said something."

"What?"

It's confusing him how the chef's eyes are angry and accusing and so _hurt. _A pale hand grabs his wrist.

"You could've told me, you fucking marimo! You know, like normal fucking people do!"

"What the _fuck _are you babbling about?!"

"YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME IT WAS HER DAY, KUSO-MARIMO!"

He flinches back, surprised and his hand lets the front of Sanji's shirt go but the blond's hand is still holding him by the wrist, firmly, but not painfully. Zoro's eyes are widened in shock.

_How the hell does he know about that?_

And Sanji is staring at him with angry eyes, breathing in and out furiously and holding Zoro's tanned arm in the air, not allowing the swordsman to escape.

He manages to recollect himself and feels his anger starting to boil.

"It's none of your fucking business", Zoro hisses and is rewarded by a hard kick to the head.

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Sanji bellows, getting more and more furious by the minute. "You damn marimo might be content with ignoring other people's feelings, but I'm not!"

Zoro choked. _Feelings?_

"What is WRONG with you, cook?! First you're eagerly fucking me into the galley floor without any hesitation or explanation whatsoever, and then you start talking about _feelings?"_

_"_It's not my fault that you're such an ass that it's too much of a _weakness _to mention them, you oaf!"

A particularly cold breeze blew across the deck, sweeping silence over them.

"What the hell do you want me to do, ero-cook? Discuss my inner pain with you? Cry into your shoulder and then have some comforting sex? We can just skip to the fucking if that's what you want!"

"ARGH! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO FUCKING DIFFICULT, KUSO-MARIMO?!"

Sanji threw his arms in the air, frustrated with the discussion.

"I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME FUCKING THING", Zoro replied grinding his teeth.

The blonde man flicked his cigarette away and exhaled deeply.

"Look", he said very slowly so that the marimo would understand, "all I'm saying is that it's NOT a fucking big deal if you would TELL me about these things."

Zoro stared at him, still slightly irritated. Sanji was looking at the horizon with an absent gaze.

"Since you're probably such a dickhead that you won't let me know what's wrong anyways."

The swordsman didn't even bother to comment at the insult, knowing it'd just result in another fight.

"Dammit", Sanji sighed, combing a hand through his fair hair. "Why the hell did I have to fall for an oaf like you?"

"Get over it, you pansy", Zoro said harshly. Sanji snapped his attention back to the marimo.

"What did you say?" He snarled in a deadly tone.

From Sanji's constant nagging regarding the swordsman's table manners, sleeping patterns and whole lot of other things, one would think that he wanted the marimo out of his sight. But he sure as hell wasn't complaining when he was on top of Zoro, gasping out something that couldn't be understood in human language. Maybe the tanned male wouldn't talk about his emotions - but between them, words weren't the best communication tool anyway.

* * *

Mini-glossary:

Ero-cook Perverted cook

Marimo spherical moss, a type of seaweed

Kuso a swear word, usually translated as damn


End file.
